Sunshine During the Rain
by KimSunRi
Summary: <html><head></head>SMTown Japan akhirnya harus diselenggarakan dibawah guyuran hujan deras. Meski begitu, tak satupun dari mereka yang menganggapnya sebagai suatu masalah. "Aku suka hujan. Wanginya, suara air hujan, terasa nyaman. Dan menari di bawah hujan sangatlah menyenangkan." "Hmm, kurasa begitu." "Kalau kau? Kenapa kau sangat suka hujan?" EunHae fluff! Non!AU. Mind to RnR? :)</html>


Title : Sunshine During the Rain

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff

Rating : T+ _(mainly because of the kiss)_

Length : Drabble _(that somehow turned into a oneshot. OTL)_

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : EunHae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N**_** : **__Mainly inspired by yesterday's (If you just read it days after, I meant it to be 5__th__ October 2014) SMTown in Japan._

_(p.s : yes, the title is another rip off from a song. Yay uncreative me! But this time, I gave it a twist~)_

Enjoy!

.

.:Sunshine During the Rain:.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"_Gomapseumnida_!"

Teriakan-teriakan berbunyi serupa dapat terdengar saling menyahut di _backstage _**Ajinomoto Stadium**, Tokyo. Para artis SM Entertainment baru saja menyelesaikan konser SMTown mereka. Senyuman merekah di hampir semua wajah, walau rasa lelah juga tersirat. Meski begitu mereka terlihat puas.

Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman _angelic_ yang khas, meski air hujan masih membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Nyatanya, semua artis masih dalam kondisi basah kuyup karena telah tampil dengan beraninya di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan. Mereka telah diberi handuk, pastinya. Termasuk Donghae yang mengalungkan handuk miliknya di lehernya.

Baru saja Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang khusus Super Junior, ia merasakan handuk dilehernya ditarik keatas hingga menutupi helaian rambutnya yang basah, kemudian sepasang tangan dengan cepat namun lembut mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya tersebut dalam upaya mengeringkannya.

Belum sempat Donghae menoleh maupun bereaksi, sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal bergumam pelan dengan nada setengah menasihati. "_Yah_, kenapa kau malah berkeliling tanpa tujuan tadi hm? Seharusnya kau keringkan rambutmu dulu secepatnya."

Donghae tertawa pelan atas 'ceramahan' tersebut. "_Ne_, _eomma_."

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban, melainkan hanya jitakan pelan yang nyaris tak terasa, membuat tawa nya semakin panjang. Kemudian ia rasakan orang tersebut perlahan duduk di belakangnya, pada senderan sofa tersebut. Posisi yang mungkin sedikit kurang nyaman, tapi tidak menghentikan orang itu untuk terus mengeringkan rambut Donghae.

Donghae perlahan memejamkan matanya, dan hendak bersandar kebelakang. Meski begitu dihentikan oleh sebelah tangan orang itu yang kini menahan punggungnya. "_Ani_," ucapnya.

"Tapi Hyukkie~"

"Bajumu masih basah, Hae," jawab Hyukjae. "Begitu juga dengan bajuku. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

Donghae merenggut namum menurut, dan mendengar Hyukjae tertawa pelan sebagai balasannya.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang nyaman, hanya terdengar suara-suara orang lain dari kejauhan, jauh diluar pintu ruangan itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tawa khas Leeteuk yang melengking tinggi, bersamaan dengan langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan sedikit terlalu kasar, dan para member menghambur masuk.

"Kita dapat es krim!" seru Leeteuk riang, disertai dengan sorakan member yang lainnya.

Mata Donghae langsung berkilat senang karenanya, hendak berbalik sebelum ditahan lagi oleh Hyukjae, membuatnya menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Es krim? Setelah hujan-hujanan? SM memang ingin kita cepat mati," gurau Hyukjae.

"Tidak peduli, yang penting es krim!" Shindong berseru, membuat Hyukjae tertawa.

"Hyukkie."

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, _ne_?" Hyukjae balas berbisik diantara kegaduhan para member, mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Satu untukmu, satu untukmu, satu untuk- _yah_, Youngwoon! Kau sudah dapat tadi!" omel Leeteuk saat ia menyadari Kangin mencoba untuk mengambil es krim kedua, aktivitas membagikan es krimnya terhenti.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng mendengar celotehan dan cek-cok antar para _member_ yang begitu keras di sekitarnya.

"Hyukjae, ini ambilah satu juga."

"_Chamkaman, hyung_. Sedikit lagi selesai," balas Hyukjae setengah menggumam.

"_Yah_, kau bahkan belum mengeringkan dirimu sendiri," Hyukjae dapat mendengar senyuman pada suara Leeteuk.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Untuk sekian kalinya hendak menengok kebelakang namun kembali ditahan. "Hmm, biar saja," ujar Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dapat mendengar dengusan meledek yang ia yakini datang dari _evil magnae_ mereka. Disusul dengan suara meniru pecutan tali yang ia yakini datang dari Henry.

_Magnae asli itu terlalu banyak bergaul dengan evil magnae kita._

Hyukjae hendak membalas ledekkan keduanya, namun kemudian ia merasakan Donghae mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan tak sabar. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melepaskan handuk tersebut dari rambut Donghae yang telah kering sempurna. "Sudah," ujarnya.

Donghae langsung terlonjak riang dengan sorakan kecil, sebelum berbalik dan hendak menyerbu sisa es krim yang belum dibagikan Leeteuk.

Hanya untuk lagi-lagi di tahan sebelah lengan Hyukjae yang sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Ganti bajumu dulu."

Suara rengekan merajuk.

"Semakin cepat kau ganti baju, semakin cepat kau bisa makan eskrim itu," ujar Hyukjae santai.

Dan tanpa protes lebih lanjut, Donghae langsung melesat mencari kaus kering untuk berganti. Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. Kemudian ia menggunakan handuknya sendiri yang sedari tadi melingkari lehernya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara yang sebelah lagi meraih baju kering untuk berganti juga.

.

.

.:Sunshine During the Rain:.

.

.

"Hatsyi!"

Lagi-lagi Donghae bersin, meski tidak kencang. Donghae langsung melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya, yakin ia akan diceramahi bila iya. Ia hampir saja menghela napas lega menyadari para _member_ sedang asyik sendiri saling bercanda di dalam van tersebut, saat ia menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae sedang menatapnya lekat.

_Oops._

Namun diluar dugaannya, Hyukjae hanya menghela napas kecil dan menarik Donghae merapat padanya untuk membagi kehangatan, merangkulnya dari samping. Donghae tersenyum, bergelung semakin dekat ke pelukan nyaman itu.

Donghae tidak menyadari Hyukjae yang lagi-lagi harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak _evil magnae_ yang kembali mendengus meledek di sisi kirinya.

.

.

.:Sunshine During the Rain:.

.

.

Saat sampai di lorong hotel tempat kamar para _member_, tidak ada yang mempertanyakan ketika Donghae berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hyukjae, menunggu sang pemilik kamar membuka kunci pintunya. Sudah menjadi hal rutin untuk Donghae bermalam di kamar Hyukjae. Mereka semua tau, walaupun ada yang mencoba menyuruh Donghae tidur di kamarnya sendiri, _namja brunette_ itu akan menemukan cara untuk menyelinap nantinya.

*cglek*

Donghae langsung berjalan memasuki kamar, sementara Hyukjae menutup pintu dibelakang mereka. Tak lupa ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar untuk berpamitan dengan member lain sebelumnya. Kemudian Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang berkeliling sesaat sebelum terduduk di tepi ranjang. Ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan langkah hati-hati.

Donghae terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan walau terkesan datar sampai ia tidak melihat sebelah tangan Hyukjae yang merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"H-Hyukjae?" gumamnya saat Hyukjae sedikit merunduk, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, memenjarakannya dengan ranjang.

"Kau hampir flu lagi," ujar Hyukjae datar.

"I-itu... Aku..." Donghae menunduk, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan untuk sesaat tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyukjae. "t-tapi- mmph!"

Matanya terbelalak saat Hyukjae mendadak menciumnya, sebelah tangan menggenggam rambut bagian belakangnya untuk menariknya mendekat, namun memastikan genggamannya tidak terlalu kencang agar tidak menyakitinya.

"Hy- mm...!" Donghae mencoba berucap disela ciumannya, namun Hyukjae malah semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Saat Donghae merasakan Hyukjae memagut bibir bawahnya, ia akhirnya menyerah dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Hyukjae menciumnya lebih dalam. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram lengan kiri Hyukjae yang masih bertumpu pada ranjang, dan sebelah lagi ia letakkan di bahu Hyukjae.

Baru saja Donghae hendak memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang pahit diletakkan diatas lidahnya, dan ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun Hyukjae lebih dulu mendorong benda itu masuk dengan lidahnya sendiri, memaksa Donghae menelannya sebelum membiarkan tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"_M-m-mwoya_!" seru Donghae sedikit terengah, menjulurkan lidahnya karena rasa pahit.

"Vitamin yang tidak kau minum sebelum konser seperti seharusnya," jawab Hyukjae ringan, mengedik sedikit sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, tepat di sisi Donghae.

"Tapi tidak harus seperti itu kan!" protes Donghae menatapnya tajam, yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran saat Hyukjae menoleh sedikit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kalau aku tidak memaksamu, kau tidak akan mau minum itu."

Donghae tidak membalas, karena ia tau benar perkataan Hyukjae benar. Hyukjae terkekeh, kemudian tanpa bangun dari posisinya, menarik Donghae untuk ikut berbaring. "Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur?"

"Seperti ini?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa. "Jika kau nyaman tidur dengan kaki menggantung keluar ranjang, boleh saja."

Donghae ikut tertawa. Kemudian keduanya beringsut menuju tengah kasur dengan malas-malasan, hingga akhirnya berada di posisi yang seharusnya. Keduanya kemudian mengubur diri dibawah balutan selimut, menariknya hingga bahu. Saat itu juga terdengar suara gemuruh petir dari jauh, membuat mereka menoleh kearah kaca pemandangan besar disisi kamar yang tertutup gorden.

"Ah, hujannya deras lagi..." gumam Hyukjae.

"_Ne_," Donghae mengiyakan.

"Aku suka hujan. Wanginya, suara air hujan, terasa nyaman. Dan menari di bawah hujan sangatlah menyenangkan."

"Hmm, kurasa begitu."

"Kalau kau?" Hyukjae menoleh menatap Donghae disisinya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat suka hujan?"

Donghae terlihat terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Rahasia."

"_Yah_," namun tak ada nada protes disana.

Donghae terkekeh, dan Hyukjae tau ia telah kalah. Iapun ikut tersenyum, kemudian secara refleks menarik Donghae kedalam dekapannya saat ia merasakan udara yang semakin mendingin. Donghae bergelung mendekat, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, dibalas dengan pelukan serupa diiringi dengan kaki mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Tidurlah," bisik Hyukjae lembut, mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie," balas Donghae juga berbisik.

"_Jaljayo_, Hae. _Saranghae_."

"_Nado. Jalja_, Hyukkie..."

Donghae memejamkan matanya, seulas senyuman _angelic_ mengembang di bibirnya saat ia mendengar suara detakan halus jantung kekasihnya yang seirama dengan miliknya sendiri. Dalam hati mengetahui bahwa inilah alasan paling kuat mengapa ia menyukai hujan.

_Hangat._

_Dinginnya hujan selalu menciptakan kehangatan yang lebih._

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Inspirasi cerita ini datang ketika melihat _tweet_ Ryeowookie, dimana rambut Leeteuk, Henry, dan Kangin masih basah. Bahkan Wookie sendiri yang menggunakan jas hujan, sisi rambutnya tetap terlihat basah. Namun rambut Donghae (yang notabene terlihat terlalu _hyper_ untuk segera mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri, dan sangat menyukai basah-basah hujan) terlihat kering _and fluffy as always_. _The idea just came to me at that_. (_But no, I'm not telling you that that is what exactly happening so don't blame me lol (At least that's what happened in my mind(I just love overprotective-mother-hen!Hyukjae sometimes)))_

_Mianhae_ karena postnya ngaret. Seharusnya tadi pagi tapi ternyata aku bangun kesiangan jadi gak sempet nyalain laptop sebelum ke kampus hehehe... /dirajam/

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy another nonsense pure fluff from me!_

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
